


Reckonings

by RavenGrey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Crack, Dean is a fucking ass-hole, Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Sam is mildly concussed, Winchesters being doofuses, brothers being brothers, dildo fight, there are dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGrey/pseuds/RavenGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing that registers after the stingy, throbbing pain in his ear is that the giant, 16” inch dildo is coming around for a second swing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckonings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an excuse.

            

 

            The first thing that registers after the stingy, throbbing pain in his ear is that the giant, 16” inch dildo is coming around for a second swing.

            It connects with the side of his face with a meaty thud and Dean literally sees stars. He staggers under the weight, face hot and tingly as he reaches for his gun on instinct. He’s got his gun halfway out when Sam’s grinning face registers.

             As does the gigantic dildo he’d got Sam for his birthday a few days ago. Which Sam is currently wielding like a broadsword.

            “What the fucking fuck Sammy?” Dean asks in disbelief over the ringing in his ears, sliding his gun back into its holster with an irritable flick. The look he gives Sam is one of complete and utter betrayal.

            Sam laughs maliciously, putting the full swing of his hips behind next the blow as he pegs Dean right in the gut.

             “Payback you cock-sucking butt-plug.” Sam adjusts his grip, dildo wobbling precariously as he stands victorious over his brother.

            The look of disbelief and shock on Dean’s face as he doubles over in pain soothes the sting of utter humiliation that’s lingering from his “birthday party” two days prior.

            “Sammy why.” Dean wheezes and staggers away from his brother and the massive, 5 pound butt-hole destroyer in his hands.

            Sam clobbers him before he can even try to straighten and he goes down like a marionette with its strings cut. Dean, still wheezing from a mixture of pain and hilarity, tries to crawl away from the dildo-wielding avenger that’s advancing with steel in his eyes.

            “Because you gave me a huge fucking dildo in a crowded Denny’s on a mother-fucking Sunday you literal piece of crap.” Sam hisses, eyes narrowed as Dean tries to crab-walk away, looking dazed from his beating.

            “That was a joke Sammy.” Dean yelps out frantically, eyes locked on the quivering silicone.  That fucker stings.

             Sam lets him almost get to his feet before he sweeps Dean’s legs out from under him.

            “I’m not laughing Dean.” Sam says pleasantly. Dean grunts as his chest hits the ground and he tries to belly crawl away, not thinking properly as the threat of monster-dildo looms.

            Sam plops down on his back, reverse-cowgirl style, and lets him squirm for a minute or two. Dean writhes, feet scrambling in the grass as he tries to buck Sam off. When he’s covered in grass-stains, gasping, and a small crowd has gathered, Sam raises the dildo up high and brings it down with both hands.

            The sound is so deeply satisfying that Sam can’t help but sigh happily as he takes a second to truly appreciate it.

            Dean gives a yelp of pain, back arching, ass-cheeks stinging “I swear to fucking God, get offa me you fuckin’ maniac.” His voice gets pretty high towards the end there and he gives a strangled shriek when Sam jerks his jeans down below the curve of his ass and brings the dildo down on a freckled butt-cheek.      

            “You gonna apologize?” Sam asks, breathing hard from keeping Dean from wriggling to freedom.

            “Never, it was hilarious and you fucking know it.” Dean grits out vehemently, pushing himself up with his elbows and almost knocking Sam face first into the grass.

            “You asked for this.” Sam growls quietly, shoving an arm under Dean’s hips and hauling him out from under him. The end result is Dean’s face pressed right against Sam’s crotch, his legs kicking as Sam snugs them under his armpits to keep them secure. Dean’s ass is cherry-red and a series of scandalized gasps go up when Dean’s pants slide further down, exposing Dean’s bubble-butt in its glorious entirety.

            He gets in a couple good, solid slaps before Dean bites his dick.

            And then it’s on like Donkey Kong.

                                                            

            The battle rages for an hour before the motel desk clerk threatens to call the cops if they don’t take the dildo fight inside. Dean’s covered in livid bruises and Sam’s having a hard time holding on to his dildo because his palms are sweaty. They come to an uneasy cease-fire. They’re both covered in grass and Sam can’t stop grinning as Dean limps into the motel room.

            He slams the door in Sam’s face and hops back in the shower so he can scrub the green from his skin. He throws on a new shirt and gives the livid, dick-shaped bruises blooming on his skin a disgruntled once-over.

             Dean’s got a cagey look in his eyes when he comes back out and there’s no dildo in sight. Sam holds his hands out in front of him, an innocent look on his face. Dean glares at him, twitchy and uneasy, eyes spitting green fire as Sam saunters past and nabs a quick shower. Dean doesn’t even look at him, eyes already scanning the room.

           Sam smirks when he comes out, wet hair pushed behind his ears, and finds the room in shambles. Dean looks furious, empty handed and butt-hurt.

            “You fucking beat me with a colossal black dildo.” Dean muses between bites of burger, chewing pensively. It’s the first time Dean’s talked to him since he beat the ever-living shit out of him with a dildo. The women sitting a few tables away jerks her head around to look at them and Sam gives her a cheery grin and a little finger wave, completely unrepentant.

            “It was hilarious,” Sam says easily, taking a sip of water “and you fucking know it.”

            Dean gives his burger a pensive look, lips twitching as laughter builds thick in his throat. It bubbles up from his brutalized gut, starts with a few rueful chuckles and a good hard shake of his head.

            By the time the full hilarity of the situation registers they’re both cackling on the floor and the majority of their fellow patrons look uncomfortable. When Dean starts to wheeze and Sam’s almost in tears, they are politely yet firmly asked to leave.

                                                          

            Two weeks later, after hours full of tense waiting and watching out for the Annihilator, which Sam had promised had been retired, Dean’s package arrives. Sam’s out jogging and Dean rips into with barely contained malice. There, nestled in the non-descript brown box is his revenge.

             18” inches of light purple, flexible silicone in a surprisingly tasteful package, double-headed. Dean rips it open and grips one end of it. He slaps it against his palm and laughs when it bounces obscenely.

            He puts it down long enough to break down the box and hide it in his duffle.

                                                            

            When Sam comes back from his run, earbuds in, Dean’s waiting behind the door with the dildo held high. His heart is pounding and every cell in his body feels alive as he swings it. A laugh that’s pulled from deep in his belly rumbles up and it’s surprisingly cruel. Sam goes down in a crumpled heap, head whipping to the side as the smack resounds through the room.

                                                                        

            Sam comes to 8 minutes later, definitely concussed; Dean’s worried, laughing face looming over him. Sam gestures him closer, eyes out of focus and head swimming. Dean inches closer, guilt clear on his face.

            “A reckoning will come.” Sam whispers in a vaguely menacing tone before he closes his eyes and falls back into a dose, Dean’s semi-terrified face lingering behind his eyelids.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're curious, these are the dildos
> 
> Sam's http://www.amazon.com/The-Colossus-Huge-Dildo-Pounder/dp/B00564A3JS
> 
>  
> 
> Dean's http://www.amazon.com/Doc-Johnson-Crystal-Jellie-Double/dp/B002X78EU6/ref=sr_1_fkmr2_1?s=hpc&ie=UTF8&qid=1403150416&sr=1-1-fkmr2&keywords=purple+double+header+dildos


End file.
